The prior art of vehicles having a frame, comprising a pivoting section, provides that the vehicle can adapt itself when taking curves, such that the axis of the vehicle moves transversely relative to the direction of movement to facilitate taking curves. On these vehicles, the seat is mounted on the pivoting section to adjust the inclination of this part. Document WO 2005/077683 A1 specifically describes an improved tricycle of this type wherein the seat is mounted on the pivoting section with means for detecting a lateral force that a user applies on the seat. These detecting means are in functional relation with the tilting means of the pivoting section. The tilting means actively controls the inclination of the pivoting section according to said measured force.
Such a control system that uses a seat is not ergonomically ideal.